


The Golden Girl

by Ruth809



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Books, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, New York City, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth809/pseuds/Ruth809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrcella Baratheon suffered a devastating loss after a car accident. Wandering alone within the streets of the neighbor of Winterfell, she stumbles upon a bookstore and a young woman whom she will forge a powerful bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honored to being a part of Jaime and Brienne appreciation week, my first time. The story is loosely based on the song "Brighter than Sunshine" by Aqualung. Just like Jon Snow knows nothing, I own none of the characters.

 

Sun peeks through the curtain of Myrcella’s room. She stays stills for a few seconds, enjoying the peacefulness that slowly fills from her chest and radiates throughout her body. It is a feeling she never through she’d feel again not after the car accident that killed her mother, Cersei. Her jealously at Uncle Jaime (she needs to remember that he’s simply her dad) and pure hatred blinded her as she intentionally swerved their car towards the bridge. When Dr. Stark gently broke the news of her mother’s death, Myrcella cried out with the power of an opera singer that she needed to be sedated. The only upside was of knowing her father was alive and okay.

            House Lannister is quiet with everyone sleeping. She slips out from her room. She silently glides across the floor in her socks to their room. Brienne’s head is resting on Jaime’s bare chest as it rises in rhythm of his breaths. The room is bathed in a soft gold that it literally camouflages Brienne’s hair, which is a messy froth. She is a huge woman with tree trunk legs and wide line-backer style shoulders. Without make up, her face is as plain as a pancake. Despite that, her redeeming quality is of her sparkling blue eyes that capture her inner beauty. The same eyes that Jaime fell in love with. And it was those same eyes that Myrcella found a glimmer of hope.

 

            The one thing that Myrcella was good at was wandering off to places where she wasn’t supposed to go. Many times her parents had to yank her away from the toys section at the department stores when she was little. Tommen was clinging to Cersei, not so much with Robert. The threat of his large hand whacking his face was more than enough to keep him at his place.

            Myrcella told her Uncle Tyrion that she needed to use the restroom. Instead, she left the restaurant and began walking aimlessly through the streets. She took the train, getting off Winterfell, keeping her head down. She has no idea why or how she ended up there in the sketchy part of the city. It doesn’t hold a good rep, most of the cases of robberies and run ins with the law are from Winterfell. Uncle Jaime had visited the city for his magazine _Rebel_ , doing stories about the residents in their struggles of the working class community that was tight knit.

            Refuge was found in the form of _Bookends_. She browsed through the books without looking or caring. Her eyes began to water as she read the cover of a book titled _Hope For The Grieving_. Myrcella inwardly scoffed, thinking that there was no hope at all.

            “Hey.” She turned around to find a girl about her age with a pile of books. Her iPod is jammed in the pocket of her jeans. “You looking for something?”

            “Oh—uh. I’m not.”

            The girl scrunched her forehead. “You’re not from around here, are you?”

            “No…I live in Casterly Rock. My name is Myrcella.”

            The girl laughed shaking her head. “Oh you’re one of them. A rich girl.” The way she said it made Myrcella believe that she was being belittled. Tears sprang from her eyes.

            “Ayra, what’s going on?” A tall blond inquired, turning towards Myrcella. “Sweetie are you okay?” She gave Ayra a stern gaze.

            “Hold up, I didn’t say anything mean. I just told her she was a rich girl.” The blond shook her head. “Do you know where your parents are?”

            “Dead.” Fresh batch of tears fell from her eyes. The blond gazed at her with empathy as if she knew the type loss Myrcella suffered from. “Come on. Sit somewhere. I have some hot chocolate in the office if you want some. Do you have a name?”

            “Myrcella.”

            “What a gorgeous name. I’m Brienne.” She gave a gentle squeeze to her shoulder. “I’m very sorry about your parents. Are you lost by any chance?”

            “Yes. I was with my uncle and brother. I wandered off without my phone.”

            “Let’s call them, okay?” Myrcella recited Uncle Tyrion’s number to Brienne. He was too relieved to be angry. “Myrie! Thank gods you’re okay. What did you wander off like that?”

            “I don’t know. I’m really sorry, Uncle Tyrion. It won’t happen again.” She took a small sip of the pleasantly warm hot chocolate. It filled her stomach with warmth. “Thank you, Brienne.”

            “It’s my pleasure, Myrcella. And don’t mind Ayra. She can be rude sometimes. But I understand what you’re going through now. I lost my brother and father not too long ago. Ayra also lost her father and I find her at times crying alone. Grieving is tough, I know.” She stared at Brienne’s bright blue eyes and her frothy blond hair. She emulated an inner beauty that made for anyone to forget how her plain her face was.

            At that moment, Myrcella felt less alone. She did feel hope that things would work out for the better. For the first time, Myrcella found herself smiling.

 

            Both lovers stirred from sleep as Myrcella went back to her room. Brienne promised her and Tommen they would go to _Bookends_ to help out with the book sale. She and Ayra did eventually become friends as they both go to each other’s houses for sleepovers.

            “Well good morning, sunshine.” Jaime kissed the top of her head. “How’d you sleep?”

            “I slept great.” Brienne arrives to her room. He slings his arm on her shoulders. Love is apparent her their eyes and their gestures. They smile at each other with tenderness that it almost hurts to look. It is a pure love and not sullied by the darkness of the past but the brightness of the future. The golden couple.

            The golden girl.


End file.
